The Imperial Army
The Imperial Army will make salami from Duwang to Kalik! We'll help the foreigner to meet the coroner, human, dwarf or orcy, a body's still a body, you'll notice from the markings where the squaddies have been! - A traditional Imperial marching song. YOU UTTER FOOLS! IMPERIAL SCIENCE IS THE GREATEST SCIENCE IN THE WORLD! -Grand High Marshal Brassidas Plyiades in a rare fit of passion. The largest and most feared military force in the known world, the Imperial Army has a reputation for savagery, efficiency, and speed unmatched by any force in the world. Numbering over 20 million strong, including auxiliaries, naval troops, and special forces, the Orestian Empire relies on it's army to often crush opponents through sheer numbers more than anything else. While many of their defeats, such as Carmllya Pass and Krahlenborg are better known than their victories, their use of terror tactics and lightning warfare (called Arma Lucis by Imperial strategists) allows them to continue to be formidable. In addition, the technology provided by House Plyiades bolsters their forces greatly. The Imperial Army is directly commanded by the Emperor or Empress of the Orestian Empire and the by Lord Grand High Marshal and the Lord Grand High Admiral (in recent years that was Empress Euthane, Lord Grand High Marshal Plyaides and Lord Grand High Admiral Sergia). Under them are various degrees of marshal, general, and admiral. The army's main unit of division is the corps, followed by the legion. Each legion is approximately 35,000 soldiers and each Corps is made up of 2 to 5 legions. A corps is typically commanded by a Marshal. While marshals are expected to follow orders no matter what, they are also largely discouraged from independent thought and are often chosen based on zeal, devotion, or birth rather than merit (though bravery is prized amongst them). An officer who does not adequately follow orders or is less than promising will be executed to "encourage the others", as official army policy states. The armies of the Empire are further bolstered by the private armies of the Great Families of the Orestia, who can provide up to 7 million soldiers in times of crisis. These armies tend to have looser organization than the rest of the army and much more harshly commanded. They also are seen as being loyal to the Emperor before anything else. Soldiers are kept in line through both fear and incentive. While the army enforces strict discipline and will harshly punish soldiers for sleeping on the job or being late, they will also reward acts of bravery and cruelty in times of peace and war (a soldier who slaughters a village in peacetime to get food for the army is considered a hero). There are numerous medals and benefits that one can achieve for anything from finding political dissidents to being the first through the breach in a siege. In addition, atrocities are not only permitted but also greatly encouraged as a way of maintaining morale amongst the soldiers and terrifying any surviving enemies. Slave soldiers who are able to prove themselves in three to five battles will be freed and made full time soldiers (provided they survive). The army also includes regiments of Slave Hunters, whose job is to either go out and capture new slaves for the Empire or to hunt down escaped slaves. These soldiers often wear lots of chains and furs and tend to attack in large groups. The army tends to only accept humans and elves, with elves being more favoured in promotion and tending to hold elite or high positions in the army moreso than humans. Dwarves and orcs are often used as slave cannon fodder in only the most dire circumstances (or to demoralize the north). In terms of uniforms, the Imperial Army values good looks and fashion above practicality, often having wings or spikes on helmets or incorporated into the design of the armour. Often times, armour will be asymmetrical for the style. Dress uniforms tend to be highly ostentatious for officers, featuring many tassels and big epaulets also well as fancy hats (often tricorns). Archers hold a special place in the Imperial Army due to their Elven roots and are highly elite. Cavalry, predominantly heavy shock cavalry, is also an elite part of the army. Basic infantry tends to be armed with halberds, pikes, swords, and muskets. Axes are seen as barbaric and only good for the "lesser races". With technology, the Imperial Army relies heavily on mechanical and magical tech for battle. Most famously of these is the battle tank, a large lumbering vehicle invented by House Plyaides that has revolutionized warfare forever. All major nations (except Kalik) have adopted some variation of this since their introduction at the battle of Carmllya Pass, where they took down an entire Mammoth regiment and nearly broke the Northern lines had the wizards and sorcerers of the North not used their magic to break them. More recently, House Plyiades has once again revolutionized warfare through the introduction of battle automatons- elite mechanical soldiers who serve only to fight. These have greatly bolstered the Imperial Army following the brief but bloody civil war with the now missing Princess Shiryan. The Imperial Navy, which effectively controls most of the western and southern seas, numbers over 2200 ships of all classes. Their largest ships carry over 140 guns and are more like floating fortresses than ships. They also have the second largest air fleet after Dongxi Lu, with some of the finest airships in the world.